


Teaspoon :: Rose Tyler: Earth Defense by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.2/Rose. My name is Rose Tyler, I'm a warrior and these are stories of some of the adventures I have defending my Earth with the help of my lover and my father. Written with the assistance of Ninewood/Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rose Tyler: Earth Defense** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=46348&chapid=110288) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=46348&chapid=110288)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=46348&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=46348&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

These stories are written with the help of my friend Carol (Ninewood).  
  
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 1

  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Rose Tyler and I'm a warrior.  
  
Didn't used to be one but that was before I met the Doctor and everything changed. The Doctor showed me the whole universe and I learned there are dangers out there that must be fought. There is evil and injustice on Earth but there is also evil and injustice in the universe as well and sometimes that evil spills over onto our planet. That's where I come in.  
  
But I don't do it alone. I have help from two people who I've learned to love. My adopted dad in this reality, Pete Tyler, and the clone of the man I love, Matthew Charles Tyler or Matt for short.  
  
How did he land up with a name like that? Well, he is known as the Metacrisis Doctor and when he was choosing a human name for himself, he decided against the Doctor's alias, John Smith, thinking it too plain. He thought it over and decided to use the initials M and C for metacrisis and he decided on Matthew Charles. Tyler he borrowed from us since he had no surname.  
  
When the Doctor left us behind, he loaned us a bit of the TARDIS coral so eventually we could have a TARDIS of our own. Donna or rather the DoctorDonna gave us a hint on how to grow it quickly and that's what Matt has been doing. He has his own lab now and he keeps the coral there, to safeguard it until it's ready for use.  
  
I still work for Torchwood with my dad and Matt helps out from time to time. I'm head of a team that investigates aliens and alien phenomena. Sorta like X-Files, I s'pose. I told Matt that once and he joked that he must be Mulder if I'm Scully.  
  
Matt's still trying to adjust to being part human. It's a struggle for him since he remembers his life as the Doctor and now he has to cope with not being the Doctor. Well, not completely. He has the Doctor's memories and his looks and his intelligence but not his stamina or strength and of course if he dies, there's no coming back. So unlike the Doctor, he's a bit more cautious and doesn't charge headlong into danger like the Doctor used to do.  
  
I must admit I still miss the Doctor but I'm getting used to Matt now. I don't mention the Doctor to Matt because I know he gets jealous and insecure being compared to him. At first I pined for the Doctor and wished he would come back or I'd lie awake at night and dream about ways to get back to him. But it's been nearly a year now and the dreams and wishes are fading away. Matt is my future and I've committed myself to him.  
  
Now you might think that being stranded her on Earth would get boring after being inside the TARDIS and seeing time and space. But to our surprise, the Doctor was right about this Earth in need of defending. Since we came back to London, we've had a lot of adventures and I realize that perhaps the Doctor knew what he was doing when he left me here with Matt.  
  
I feel proud to be the defender of this Earth along with my lover and my father. It feels nice to be able to make a difference in the world and do more than just fold shirts and Henricks.  
  
Perhaps you'd like to hear about some of our adventures? Very well, pull up a chair and have a listen to some of the things we've been doing here on Earth.  
  
I'm Rose Tyler, I'm a warrior and these are my stories…  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 1  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rose Tyler: Earth Defense** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=46348&chapid=110305) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=46348&chapid=110305)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=46348&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=46348&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 1

  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Good Morning, London," the voice said as a hand slid out from under the duvet, slapped the snooze button on the radio then slid back under the duvet and a soft sigh filled the air. Dark brown hair stuck out from under the duvet while the door opened and four year old Tony Tyler walked to the bed. He wasn't sure how he felt when his mommy and sister brought Matt home but when Matt sat on the floor with him to watch cartoons and shared a box of cereal, they became fast friends.  
  
"Matt?" Tony said as he shook him but Matt didn't move and Tony moved the duvet down, looking at Matt sleeping with his right hand under the pillow. "Matt, are you awake?"  
  
"No," Matt said then pretended to snore and Tony softly giggled.  
  
"Mommy said you have to get up or she'll come up with a bucket of ice water," Tony said as Matt opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"She did?" he asked and Tony nodded his head. Sighing, Matt moved the duvet back when he swung his long legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Running his long fingers through his hair, Matt stood up as he yawned and looked down at Tony. "Ok, I'm up! You can go now!"  
  
Nodding his head, Tony left the room as the door closed and Matt shuffled his feet toward the bathroom then closed the door behind him. The sunlight came from the windows above the spa tub and sparkled on the blue tiles flooring as Matt watched the shadows move across the floor and sighed.  
  
"Stay out of the shadows," he whispered and rubbed his face with his hands. The walls of the bathroom were a light blue color but the ceiling was white stucco and sapphire blue granite surrounded the double sink. He wasn't sure why Jackie insisted he needed two sinks as he shrugged and turned the light on. Three, chrome hooks were on the back of the door with a TARDIS blue dressing gown and two towels hanging on the chrome hooks and framed paintings of seascapes hung on the walls. The hamper sat next to the chrome towel rack and large, multi-shower head shower was in the corner. Next to the sink was the toilet and Matt wondered how Jacket could have talked him into the fuzzy, blue toilet tank and toilet seat covers and bath mats.  
  
"Even the towels match," he sighed then walked to the toilet and looked at the four rubber ducks sitting on the toilet lid. "Morning, Boys."  
  
After a long shower, Matt looked at his reflection in the mirror as he ran his fingers along the start of a beard he had decided to grow and sighed, looking at the electric razor sitting on the counter. Shrugging, Matt picked up the electric razor when he pushed the button and a soft buzzing sound filled the room.  
  
"Well, look who decided to come down," Jackie said with a smile as Matt walked into the dining room and sat down on the high back chair next to Rose. "And he shaved!"  
  
"Yeah, I decided to go back to the baby face," Matt said as Rose's eye went wide and Jackie softly laughed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, can't picture you with a beard. The Doctor….," she said then caught herself as Matt sighed and she sat down while the maid served breakfast.  
  
"Need a lift to work?" Rose asked as Matt loaded a piece of toast with orange marmalade and he looked at her, sucking the marmalade off his finger.  
  
"No thanks. I feel like driving today," he said then placed the piece of toast in his mouth and she smiled at the marmalade dibbling out of the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Oh look at you! I swear you're worse than Tony! Maybe I should just put a bib on you so you don't go about messing your clothes!" Jackie said as he looked at her then used a napkin to wipe his mouth and softly smiled at her. Looking down, he saw some of the marmalade had dribbled onto his shirt as Rose gently nudged him and Matt shrugged, placing the rest of the piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
Driving through the streets of London never bothered Matt as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with song on the radio and hummed. He saw his turnoff as the car moved down the street and headed for the car park. If anyone looked at the steel and chrome building, they wouldn't give it the time of day but they would be gob smacked if they knew what went on inside. The Torchwood logo was on the cement sign near the entrance to the car park and the car stopped near the guard station. The door of the guard station opened as a tall man with a bald head and round face walked closer and the window lowered. The security guard wore the usual uniform of a black shirt, belt, shoes, socks and trousers and the Torchwood logo was stitched in white over the pocket of the black shirt,  
  
"Morning, Sir," the security guard said as Matt nodded and handed the security guard the laminated card. Since he shaved the beard off, Matt has to use his old security card as the security guard smiled and held the laminated card in his hand. The security guard used the scanner to scan the laminated card then handed the laminated card to Matt and Matt nodded his head, placing the laminated card back in his wallet. Walking back to the guard station, the security guard walked inside as the door closed behind him and Matt tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. The car moved by the guard station after the security bar rose up and the car moved by the rows of parked cars. TYLER, MATTHEW C. was on the sign as Matt parked the car and opened the door. The car alarm beeped after Matt got out of the car, closed the door and pushed the button on his key ring. Rose teased him for buying a key ring with a plastic hand on a chain but he liked the key ring and placed the key ring in his pocket. Humming, he placed his hands in the pockets of his long, light brown coat as he walked by the cars and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Coffee, I need coffee!" Toshiko Sato said as Matt strolled into the lab and placed his long, light brown coat on the coatrack. Though he hated using the Doctor's memories, he remembered Jack telling the Doctor about Tosh and Owen Harper dying in the Doctor's universe and Matt was surprised that Tosh and Owen were alive in this universe. There was also a Gwen Cooper, a Martha Jones, a Suzie Costello and an Ianto Jones and all of them were on Matt's team.  
  
"Well, it's really Rose's team but she does let me go with them on missions," Matt thought and brushed the hair out of his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Did you have another long night, Tosh?" he asked as she looked at him and softly smiled. When Pete Tyler had brought Matt to Torchwood, no one was sure what to make of him but Matt had proved time and again that he knew what he was doing and everyone liked working with him.  
  
"Yeah," she said with a nod of her head and Matt smiled, walking toward his office. Going inside the office, Matt closed the door when he leaned against the door and folded his arms over his chest. The office looked homey with cream color tile on the floor and the walls and ceiling were a stark white. The lighting was embedded in the ceiling in small, round nodules and there was a white ceiling fan slowly turning causing a light breeze in the room. Matt didn't understand why he needed a ceiling fan due to the central a/c but it did help move the air around the room and Matt checked the thermostat on the wall near the door.  
  
A large window was to the right of the door with white blinds in front of the window and he used the handle to close the blinds, blocking the view of the lab. Several bookcases with a wide variety of science, historical and reference books were to the left of the office and the door leading to the bathroom was to the right of the bookcases. To the right of the office was a faux leather couch with a white duvet folded neatly on the top of the couch and a wooden table was sitting next to the couch. On the other side of the couch were a small refrigerator and a microwave oven and the microwave oven sat on a wooden stand.  
  
At the back of the room were a wooden desk and a brown, faux leather chair with wheels and the chair sat on a plastic board to prevent scuff marks on the tile. Twenty screens were embedded in the wall above the desk and each screen showed a project Matt was working on.  
  
"You're working on all these?"Rose had asked him when she found out what he was doing and he told her that he could handle it. "Not that I have doubts but the Doctor is the only one I know who can do fifty things at once."  
  
That caused a fight that ended with him not talking to her for a week and Matt sighed, walked to the desk and sat down.  
  
"Good morning, Sweetie," a voice said as he looked at the camera mounted on the top of the modem and Matt sighed, rolling his eyes. The first thing Matt designed when he came to Torchwood was a computer to fit his personality and T.A.R.D.I.S. was on the small plaque under the camera. T.A.R.D.I.S. stood for Technology Analyzing Information and Design System and Matt leaned back in the chair, brushing the hair from his eyes.  
  
"I thought we talked about you calling me that," he sighed and the lens in the camera flexed in and out.  
  
"Sorry. Good morning, Matthew."  
  
"Good morning," he said then typed the keyboard and looked at the screens. "Right, let's get to work."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 1  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
